When a status update, as a type of electronic communication, is posted by a user on a social networking service, a message is usually forwarded to everyone who has been identified as the user's friend. Alternatively, the user may have the ability to send an electronic communication to a specific person to whom the communication is specifically addressed. A drawback of both communication or messaging approaches is that there is no middle ground where a posting is made to only a select group of people without selecting such individuals ahead of time.